Moments
by dimension7
Summary: Cheesy little one-shot/lovers' quarrel betwixt Midvalley and Legato.  The dialogue isn't awesome, but it has its charming moments.


A/N I don't own any of it, I make no money from it, and I wrote it years ago, so if it sucks, you were forewarned.

Moments like this were the worst. For his life, Legato could not figure out what had happened, really. Midvalley was laying there, a smug look Legato didn't like on his face. He thought he was so special. Legato was nearly overcome by uncontrollable shivers.

"So?" Midvalley's question was cut off though, by Legato's precise snapping.

"Shut up."

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy that, you know you did, prudey, so don't deny it."

"No. Really, shut up. I can't take your noise right now, okay?"

"My noise? You can take a blowjob, but not my noise? Whatever, to hell with you. You shut up."

Though Midvalley smiled, Legato could see that the older man was hurt, felt embarrassed. It would be funny, except right now Legato was hurt and embarrassed, covered with empty holes he could not fill.

"You think we're all so scared of you, right? You think you're intimidating? You're not. You aren't frightening Legato. The only reason I do anything for you is because I know you're just a mouthpiece at the end of the day, that there is no room left for thought in you to think. You haven't got any feelings, you don't care about anything, so fuck, right? I do what you want, because your 'Master' wants it, and if you don't achieve it, you're not doing too well. So, admit it, I'm not alive because you will it, but you are alive because I will it. Without me, all you'd have is that crazy bastard, you'd do well to remember that."

With practiced listening Legato took this all in, waiting for Midvalley to fall silent. Legato stole the dialogue when Midvalley paused for breath, and cut the older man off.

"I love my Master. You have to know I don't care about you at all. You're just a human, how could you ever compare to my Lord? I am only alive because he wills it, and you are only alive because you have a task to perform for him. If he knew about this, he would kill you…"

This bit Midvalley didn't doubt at all, Knives would probably not approve of these brief sexual encounters with his slave, far too liberating and what not, but Midvalley couldn't help himself, Legato was so… lust inspiring, even having seen his scars. It was easy to see why Knives had kept Legato as a pet. First of all, the mental abilities. And bonus, if all life forms on the planet were extinct, Legato was good enough to fuck. He was the perfect human, physically, and, had he not been helplessly insane, mentally as well.

"So, is that the first time you've cum?" Midvalley asked to see the younger man squirm, who only looked back at him blankly. "Your master just doesn't seem like a very caring lover is all."

"Will you leave?"

"This is my room, remember? I know you're like my boss and all, but I really don't think you get to keep my room to yourself, though you're certainly welcome to my bed, so long as you're still naked. Seriously though, 'Gato, is that the first time you've cum?" Legato's eyes narrowed, and went from gold to a brownish color as he contemplated Midvalley. It looked liked Legato was thinking very hard.

"Fine. I'm leaving."

"Whatever, don't forget to take your crazy with you. If you feel like cumming ever again, I don't think I'm really interested…"

"You're disgusting. Don't speak to me anymore Midvalley, you need to understand your place, and that you're expendable." Midvalley always thought it was funny when Legato did this… superior role thing.  
>"You don't have to be embarrassed. I wouldn't know about with plants, but with people, sometimes it gets messy like that… I guess you probably like your sex with blood though, right?" Legato was almost to the door, and stopped at the comment about plants.<p>

"You have no… way of comprehending my life. This was a mistake, you'd do well to forget." And then he was gone.

Midvalley was a little angry, it always ended like this, but he still couldn't help himself. Even if he couldn't keep Legato, at least he got to try him out a few times. With a tired sigh, Midvalley locked the door, took a shot of whiskey, turned out the lights, and went to sleep.


End file.
